When a user pays related fees to a public utility payment institution (briefly referred to as a payment institution below, such as a gas company, a water company, or State Grid) on a third-party payment platform (such as ALIPAY, TENPAY, WeChat Pay, or LAKALA), because bill generation time of the payment institution is not fixed, or because the payment institution does not allow the third-party payment platform to obtain bill generation information of the payment institution in order to protect customer privacy, the third-party payment platform cannot automatically query a bill by using a regular query mechanism. Because the payment institution cannot provide the third-party payment platform with the bill generation information, the third-party payment platform cannot notify a user of the bill generation information in real time, and the user can only actively query the payment institution on the third-party payment platform for whether a bill is generated. Many users often fail to pay fees in time because they forget to query bills, causing personal credit losses, and bringing a huge obstacle to handling various credit products in the future.